With the ever growing transition towards web and mobile technologies comes an increasing focus on applications written using JAVASCRIPT™. JAVASCRIPT™ is a dynamic computer programming language and, more specifically, a prototype-based scripting language with dynamic typing and first-class functions, but JAVASCRIPT™ was never intended to be a rich programming language providing many of the capabilities and well-defined structure offered by other languages such as Java. One major problem with this is that JAVASCRIPT™ applications tend to take on a monolithic, static form, making it difficult or even impossible to develop and deploy different pieces of application functionality independently.